The present invention relates to a motor and gear box unit, in particular a unit for driving functional equipment in a vehicle, e.g. for closing a window, moving a seat, opening a roof, . . . .
The electric motor includes a rotor shaft provided with a commutator that co-operates with conductive brushes disposed in brush supports fixed to a printed circuit card for feeding electricity. The support device for each brush is relatively complex and in a known embodiment comprises a metal cage with a spring for holding the brush pressed against the commutator. The components of the metal cages constituting the brush supports pass through the printed circuit card in order to be fixed thereto, and they are secured to the card by a flow soldering operation performed over a bath of liquid metal.